


Confessions

by Alfie und Micky (Alfie_und_Micky)



Category: The Pretender
Genre: Churches & Cathedrals, Confessions, Dreams, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, Naughty, OS, Oneshot, Post "Island of the Haunted", Priests, Romance, Second Kiss, Sexual Fantasy, Spanking, They Finally Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:51:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfie_und_Micky/pseuds/Alfie%20und%20Micky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miss Parker has a confession to make. Warning: This oneshot may contain fluff! JMP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [planet_p](https://archiveofourown.org/users/planet_p/gifts).



Miss Parker stepped into the confessional and sat on the heavily upholstered chair at the small confessional window.

“Hello father, it’s been a day since my last confession.

“I had the dream again. It just won’t go away. What do you think I should do? I know you believe these dreams to be the Devil’s work, but every night I fall asleep wishing they would continue.”

“Has anything changed at all?” Jarod asked in his best elderly man’s voice, wondering curiously just what she was talking about.

“Well, only a little has changed. Jarod still rushes into my house and strips me, but instead of spanking me with a riding crop, he just leans me over the dining room table and spanks my ass over and over, and then he takes me, fondling my breasts at the same time,” she confessed, visibly getting redder in the face.

Watching her face colour, Jarod realised his own face was already beetroot red and his pants had just become as tight as a glove. But God, she looked incredibly beautiful when she was embarrassed! It took all of him not to just barge in on her and kiss her, take her right there in a church of God.

“So father, what do you think I should do about it?” she asked, breaking the overly awkward silence.

He had to speak - say _anything_ \- or she’d get suspicious of him, but what could he say? This was one of those rare moments in his life where he didn’t know what to do? But around Miss Parker he really never knew what to do; every time she looked at him with those beautiful blue eyes he forgot everything, all his worries were gone but so was everything else. Around Miss Parker he wasn’t a pretender or a genius: he was just Jarod.

“Father are you still in there?” she asked, trying to look through the confessional window.

“Yes, yes I’m here.”

“So what do you think I should do?”

“I mean, he obviously hates me. I can see it in his eyes every time he looks at me,” she added.

“I’m sure he does not hate you; maybe he hates the person you become at other times. When you’re at work, for instance. Maybe what he hates is just your job.”

“No, he hates me _and_ my job. I keep him from being with his family.”

That was the final straw! He couldn’t take her thinking he hated her.

Quickly, he stepped out of the confessional and into the other side where she was sitting, paying no attention to her surprise at seeing him, and with one hand cradling the back of her head, he kissed her passionately.

This time he would not hold back and no one could stop him as had happened when Ocee had come in with tea. This kiss was for all the times he’d wanted to kiss her but couldn’t.

He had to rip his lips away from hers for air and then said, his voice chocolate smooth, “I hate your job - never you! Every single little thing about the real you outside of work I love and will always love!” He looked into her eyes for a sign that he could kiss her again, hoping against hope that he’d broken through to her and she wouldn’t try to take him back to The Centre.

She looked into his brown eyes, shocked at what had just happened, trying to process it in her mind. Had he heard everything she’d just said? Oh goodness, he... he had! He was... dressed as a priest!

After she’d gotten her head around it - which took longer than expected - she just smiled and pulled him in to kiss him - this time it was for all the times _she’d_ wanted to kiss _him_. All those lonely nights in her bed spent dreaming about him, wishing he was there. And now he was, he was here _with her_ , so she couldn’t waste a second longer pondering over it. She’d spent too much time thinking things over.

The kiss, which soon turned into a fervent make-out session in the confessional of a church, of all places!, was perfect. Everything she’d been dreaming about - and more!

~FIN~


End file.
